1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to illumination devices and more particularly to such an illumination device having a magnetic arrangement adapted to releasably secure to one of a variety of tools or a metal object.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often that a user may use a tool to work in a dark environment. Hence, an auxiliary illumination device (e.g., flashlight) is required to illuminate a working area of the tool (e.g., screw driver) held by a user. However, the user has to use one hand to hold the flashlight and the other hand to hold the screw driver to work. This is inconvenient and can hinder work.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Nos. 309,642 and 484,492 each discloses an illumination device releasably mounted on a tool (e.g., screw driver) so as to facilitate a user to use the screw driver in a dark environment. However, the illumination devices of these patents are not adaptable. In brief, they are specially designed to cooperate with one type of tool only. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.